kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
Facing "Sword Angel" II is the 6th episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It aired on November 11. Yaya is healed by Charlotte Belew, but they realize that Raishin is in danger. Meanwhile at the Orphanage, Raishin and Komurasaki acquaint themselves with Yomi. Shortly after, they are attacked by guards and Yomi decides to sacrifice herself to protect them. Returning to school, Raishin is given a difficult task by Shoko Karyusai before he attends the Walpurgis Night, where he faces an intense battle against Loki. Summary Sigmund rushes to Yaya's aid as she is bleeding heavily. Meanwhile, Kimberley watches the scene unfolding from a higher platform, and asks Shoko Karyusai if she would repair her. Instead, Shoko does not repair, and postpones their parent-teacher meeting too. Leaving, she assures her that both Yaya and Raishin are not weak, and requests Kimberley to send her regards to Father Time. At the Orphanage, without disclosing her name, the dog asks Raishin and Komurasaki of their intentions for being there, and explains that with her active sensor, she can see them despite Komurasaki’s spell. After both sides introduce themselves, the dog confirms she is a banned doll, and states she is due for dismantling by the Orphanage. Hearing this, Raishin becomes angry, shocking Komurasaki. He invites her to be their guide and explains they are here to investigate because Frey wants to assassinate him. Yomi is rudely shocked by this, but agrees to be their guide anyway, before warning them about the hell they will soon see. Raishin finally asks for the dog’s name, and she replies “Yomi”. Meanwhile in school, Yaya desperately wants Raishin as she cannot be healed in a normal fashion. Coincidentally, Charlotte Belew walks past. With Yaya lying on the ground, Charlotte opens up her kimono and is stunned to see she has more flesh than Sigmund, thus confirming she is a banned doll. She decides to use her mana, and becomes terrified when Yaya absorbs it at a frighteningly fast rate. The doll insists Charlotte not to heal her as she is an enemy in the Night Party. However, Charlotte interrupts her and continues to heal. Kimberley enters Doctor Crewell's clinic, asking for the latter's opinion on Raishin. Crewell describes his observations and suspects Yaya is a banned doll. Opening a suitcase of cash onto the table, Kimberley requests Crewell to "mark" Raishin, in turn he will be in an exclusive contract with her, and the Academy and British Government will be his enemies. Otherwise, she threatens, he will be shot in the head by a sniper if he rejects her request. Raishin and Komurasaki explore Frey's room in the Orphanage, as Yomi tells of how Frey's real parents were killed by a berserk Automaton during their performance. The canine cannot explain for Frey's current motives, but describes the girl's usual sweet and kind personality as the reason she was chosen to be Rabbi's Puppeteer. Raishin remarks that regardless of the circumstances, Frey is fortunate to have a loving family, like Yomi, making the latter smile. As they walk past a cafeteria, Raishin and Komurasaki are surprised to see "siblings", until Yomi clarifies they are the "Promised Children", a very rare group of humans said to have a special mana affinity. Raishin is in disbelief seeing these children, while Yomi leads them into a dark place, filled with glass cases that store the bodies of dead children. Soon, they hear the alarm bells ringing, signifying they have been found out. Upon hearing from Yomi that all of the Garm series can detect them by their Puppeteers' control, Raishin decides they will force their way through, but Yomi directs them to a garbage disposal chute as an escape route. Yomi explains that if Frey loses in the Night Party, the production of the Garm series will be suspended and the Garm Automatons will be disposed. The Angel series, including Cherubim, will be recommended instead. Alerted to incoming attackers by Komurasaki, Raishin pushes her down to safety and swiftly engages in battle. Meanwhile in school, Yaya thanks Charlotte for healing her. As they discuss the ballistic projectile, they conclude Raishin is in danger. Yaya cries out for Raishin but stumbles as she is still weak. Unbeknownst to them, Frey overhears them. In the midst of battle, Yomi suddenly jumps in front of Raishin and takes a shot for him. After shooting their attackers, he desperately urges Yomi to survive and asks for her reason in protecting him. As they climb up an escape ladder ladder amidst being attacked by reinforcements, Raishin carries Yomi, who tells him to leave her behind as she wants to rest with her deceased children. Biting Raishin's injured shoulder to force him to let go, she falls to the ground and a powerful explosion occurs. At the gate of Walpurgis Academy, Frey is approached by Loki, who tells her Raishin will not return, as he and their "Father" have taken steps to eliminate him and Yaya. Just then, a bloodied Raishin appears, much to their astonishment. As Rabbi sniffs Raishin, he apologizes to Frey and informs her of Yomi's death. However, she thanks him and describes Yomi as a captive; being freed by Raishin must have had given her a lot of fun, and Raishin is torn by guilt hearing this. Returning to his room, he is greeted by Yaya. Shoko emerges and enquires about the information he has gathered. Raishin replies affirmatively, but is upset with Yomi's death due to the military using him as bait to investigate. Shoko tells him even if he had Yaya, he would not be able to save those who were meant to die, and explains the problem with Automatons like Rabbi is that they do not live very long. She adds on that if the British government used the Sonic Magic Circuit, Japan would have to take action. Raishin wants to know more, but Shoko denies him this opportunity. Instead, she instructs him to steal Rabbi's Magic Circuit. Raishin reacts angrily to this, but is reminded of the Night Party. The Night Party officially commences and Raishin and Loki face off in an intense battle. Annoyed with Yaya's duRabbility, Loki orders Cherubim to revolve into its sword form, which Yaya manages to dodge in time. However, she spills blood as she suffers a cut from its swift attacks. Witnessing this, Raishin hesitates to give her Mana, despite her pleads. After a few dodges, he finally transfers Mana to her, but suddenly recalls how Yomi died for him. Worried that Yaya will face the same fate, he unexpectedly switches places with her and takes the strike from Cherubim, causing Yaya to scream for him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes